Breeding Porn for Will
by battlechest6
Summary: only thing I wish it had was some cumflation


The clock read exactly twelve when Will opened his eyes to the sound.

"Emily, are you ...crying?"

"No..." Emily turned her face into the pillow with a sob.

Stifled crying could only mean one thing. Emily was emotional at the beginning and at the end. Will's hand landed on what was left of Emily's hip, slid around to his lover's immense middle.

"You're close." He said in Emily's ear. His voice was tinged with excitement, "The babies are coming!"

"I know!" Came the muffled reply. Emily shuddered as Will's fingers gently moved across her hypersensitive flesh, taut and overly warm from late stage pregnancy.

"You think I don't know?" Emily said in between sniffles and gasps, "you think I don't know this is just hormonal overload? That it means it's nearly time...you think I'm that daft?"

"Shhh. I was simply observing for my own benefit..." Will's breath tickled Emily's neck as he spoke. His mouth found the special spot under Emily's jaw line that was both a point of stimulation and deep intimacy.

As usual, the urge to bite and bond immediately rose, but Will dismissed it just as quickly. Instead he buried his nose in Emily's shoulder, nuzzled the space where his teeth would be, had he less self control.

"I'm so... so..." Emily wept,

"Gorgeous? Attractive? Desirable?"

"Disgusting!" A new wave of tears met the pillow. Will took it as a cue to climb on top of his omega's absurdly swollen body. He rubbed himself against Emily's belly gently a few times, then lay down, half draping himself over the curve of Emily's growing stomach. He could feel the brood they'd made move in the cramped space of Emily's overly stuffed womb. As they shifted, Emily grunted in a mix of mild discomfort and pleasure.

Will raised his face and looked steadily at Emily. His erection twitched between them.

"You know that's not true," he said, "Quite the opposite in fact..."

"I'm so big and bloated!"

Will circled his finger around Emily's left nipple in thought. He wanted badly to fuck his mate, but it required some strategy. Simply trying without could make Emily more upset, given her state of mind. The soft surface of Emily's skin contrasted with the firmness of her distended abdomen was driving Will mad. Emily's tears, too, raised a strangely intense, rooted desire. He gave Emily a quick lick. Emily sniffled pathetically.

"You're not big," Will chastised, "you don't know what big is..." He abruptly sat up and rolled Emily from her side onto her back. Emily gasped in surprise. In one fast motion Will had grabbed Emily's ankles and shoved them by her ears, spreading Emily's legs wide, rolling her onto her upper back. Emily's enormous stomach suddenly met her face as she was curled backwards and held in place by her mate. She had little choice but to spread her arms out to the side and grip the sheets to stabilize herself.

With her bottom shamelessly directed towards the sky, the space between her legs was wide open and vulnerable.

"Ah! Wha-"

Will rose to his knees, pressed into Emily, so that they met pelvis to pelvis. He leaned over his moody mate with a cruel expression.

"I'm going to show you what big is." He growled in his deepest breeder voice, "I'm going to fuck another baby into you."

"Wh-What? -Ah!" Emily cried out helplessly as Will rutted against the soft opening that was becoming softer and wetter by the moment.

"I'm going to fuck you full of them. You're going to have another pregnancy." promised Will. "and get really big." He slid his hands down to the back of Emily's thighs to better spread them wide.

"But I- I'm alread-ah! Ah!" Emily panted and wriggled helplessly, trapped under Will as well as the weight of her own womb.

"You'll be twice as large as you are now in no time!" said Will. His cock was streaming fluid, generously coating the underside of Emily's belly, her pelvis, her clit. Emily's body was leaking freely now too, her inner thighs becoming slippery. Her breath had quickened.

"I don't think I- Ah!" She protested, "I couldn't take that!"

"That's too bad, because it's happening." Will growled. He stuck the big head of his cock inside of Emily, then with a self serving grunt, pushed himself forward. The sensation of entering Emily's passage was accompanied by a slick sound which made them both moan. Emily's flesh gripped and sucked, was stretched wider as Will swelled inside her with another low cry. Will began to move with long, deliberate strokes, pushing forward and up.

"I'm going to drive you into a second heat." Will gasped, "Make you release an ovum, force you to conceive another litter right now. You know I'm making enough hormones to do it!"

"Mmmh! Willllllhhh- wait-"

"No! I'm not waiting - you're MINE. You're my mate, I'll do whatever I please with you! I'm impregnating you _now_. Your body knows it, there's no point in fighting it. You're going to conceive. You'll take it, little breeder, you'll take it!"

Emily wailed and wriggled and huffed as Will began to move faster.

"This is for complaining!" He growled.

"Ah! Ah!" Emily cried.

"And for resisting!"

"Wihhihh, ah ah AHH!"

"I'm going to continue to knock you up over and over again right away! From now on you'll have one pregnancy on top of another. You'll birth a litter and still be big, getting bigger and bigger with dozens of my children. I'll keep you fat and luscious. You're my juicy little mate! You're mine! You're mine!"

"Hhhaa..." Emily was rolled back onto her shoulder blades a little with each thrust, was excited by every word.

"Oh Christ you're making me - I - Ah! ah!ah!" She cried. She could feel his cervix becoming softer and softer as it was repeatedly rubbed and hit by Will's cock. Will's body fluids were already sending Emily into a euphoric state, were rapidly making the entry to her womb swollen and pliable.

"I'm going to break you open, flood you with my seed," Will promised, "You'll have another baby growing inside you in minutes. Another five, another ten!"

Emily groaned, her whole body flushed, shaking.

"I'm - Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh god! I'm getting - sommmmhhot!" Emily gasped. Indeed, her body temperature seemed to have gone up, the flow of lubricant between her legs was now a flood. She was struggling and huffing as Will held her nearly upside down and fucked her.

"Wihhilll-I I think I'mmmmmreally in heat! Wait! Will! Ah! Ah!"

Emily's breath came in short, frantic bursts.

"Please! Hah! Hah! Please! Don't come inside me!" Emily cried, "Please don't put any more babies in me, I can't take any more! I can't take getting any bigger!"

"You can, you will - you don't have a choice, little mate." Will snarled, "You'll take it, I'll get you bigger in no time, then bigger again."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Uh...please...uh..."

"Admit it, little mate, you love it, your body wants it, is greedy for it! You want me to mate you, you want me to keep you pregnant and fucked, always spreading your legs, constantly popping out my babies!" Will growled.

Emily groaned as Will somehow managed to push her legs to open wider, shove himself further inside. She could feel Will's knot forming, stretching him, about to lock them together.

"Pull out! Pull out!" Emily cried in a panicky voice.

"No!" Will roared. "I'm filling you up! Admit it! You want this! Say it!"

"I- I- Ah-Ah-I - please-"

"Say it! Take it!"

"Ah! Please! Please- don't don't- make me-" Emily groaned suddenly, "Please, it feels so good!"

Will gave a loud shout and shook as he climaxed, his semen filling Emily so excessively that it leaked out around his swelling cock. It ran down Emily's thighs and up her belly in rivulets, then spurted out of her pussy. Emily cried out loudly, her own first orgasm arriving with the cocktail of hormones and seed Will had dumped inside her. Her swollen tits spouted milk, pouring down her chest and soaking the mattress. She trembled and began to come in waves as her body reflexively began to milk the giant cock lodged inside her body. Will made a low growl of approval, his own body providing again and again.

"Take it, take it all," he breathed.

The two rocked together in wordless surrender.


End file.
